


Come on, kitten

by Moransroar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Jim is a grumpy little kitten, M/M, Not Beta Read, a (nice) day at the beach, but Sebastian is persuasive with his cheeky grins and swimming suit, who doesn't like swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Seb spend a nice day at the beach together.<br/>Unfortunately, Jim is a grumpy little kitten who doesn't like swimming.</p>
<p>Sebastian comes with an ultimatum: One dive, and then home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to some hella happy music, so it might turn out to be incredibly fluffy.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Sebastian jogged over to where Jim sat on their blanket in the shadows, knees pulled up to his chest, and his sunglasses balanced on top of his hair.

Jim huffed, squinting against the bright light of the afternoon sun, “It’s tedious.” He assured him shortly, “Are you ready to leave yet?”

Sebastian dropped to his knees in the sand, raising an eyebrow at the dark-haired man in front of him, “We’ve only been here for 20 minutes.”

Jim crossed his arms, sitting in a sulking position, “Well, that’s 20 minutes too many already.”

Sebastian held back an impatient sigh, “We never have some time off, let alone go to the beach.” He shuffled a little closer, knees burying in the soft sand, and outstretched his hand for Jim to take. The latter gave it a displeased look. “You just got to learn to like it.” Sebastian stated simply.

His hand was batted away by the cranky criminal, who crossed his arms again, glaring at the sand as if it affronted him personally.

The taller man chuckled quietly at Jim’s expression, tilting his head and putting on a mock pout, “Come on, kitten,” He pleaded, “Just one dive and we’ll go.”

Jim looked up at him, something akin to anticipation glinting in his eyes. He really wanted to go home, as quickly as possible. He was okay with the sun and the heat, but the sand and the many happy families, playing catch and swimming in the sea and the laughter were just plain tiresome.

He heaved a heavy sigh and fixed his company with a pointed look, “One dive.” He told him.

Sebastian grinned in accomplishment, getting up and offering Jim his hand again. This time, the latter reluctantly took it, letting himself be hauled to his feet by the strong arms of the blonde.

Sebastian tugged at the shirt that Jim was still wearing, “Off.” He ordered. The criminal scowled at him. “Well you can’t swim with your shirt on.” Was the simple answer.

Jim closed his eyes momentarily before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head in one fluid movement before letting it fall to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, who just grinned.

“Good,” He told Jim, “Let’s go.” He nodded into the direction of where the salty seawater met the sand, leaving a thick line of foam behind before retreating back into the abyss again. 

The criminal let his sunglasses slide onto his nose from where they had been sitting atop of his head before straightening his back and beginning to walk towards where Sebastian had nodded. The latter followed suit.

Once they arrived at the border of foam, Jim came to a stop, regarding the waves, “It looks cold.” He tried weakly as a last attempt to flee this ultimatum. He knew that if he wanted to go home, he would have to do this first.

He lazily dug his toes in the warm sand, the soft breeze playing with his dark strands. Sebastian eyed him in anticipation, waiting for Jim to take initiative.

The criminal bit his lower lip and took a small step forward, letting the still tiny waves roll over his feet. The frown washed off his face as the sand was being washed off his toes. The water was actually pretty nice. Not too cold, but comfortably warm.

Beside him Sebastian felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as Jim carefully took another step, letting the water tickle his anckles. And another step, and another, until the waves collided with his knees as they tried to roll past.

“Well?” The sniper asked.

“Okay, I guess.” Jim informed him with a small shrug of his shoulders, looking down to where his feet were his feet should be.

“You promised me a dive.” The other reminded him with a smug smile.

Jim looked up through his eyelashes, “I didn’t think you actually meant a literal dive.”

The blonde nodded sincerely, “Of course I did.”

Jim pouted, not wanting to have to wash the salt out of his hair once they would get home. Besides, the criminal with dripping hair was not one of the prettiest sights, or so he thought. He slumped his shoulders with a small sigh, tilting his head fractionally so that the horizon wasn’t exactly horizontal anymore. The sun was still fairly high in the sky, casting only small shadows. It felt like they had been here for hours on end already.

Jim gave Sebastian a sideways glance before quickly taking a few more steps into the sea, stretching his arms out in front of him and letting himself fall head-first into the clashing waves. He came back to the surface only moments later, sucking in a breath and running a hand over his face to remove the hairs that began sticking to his forehead.

He turned to where his sniper was still standing only knee-deep in the water. He gave him a questioning look, which the other replied with a bright shark-like grin, “Well?” Sebastian asked again.

“I am soaked.” He stated.

Sebastian nodded, giving Jim a once-over, “I can see that.”

Jim rolled his eyes, “Are you coming or what?” The dark-haired man raised his eyebrows.

The taller man replied by stretching his arms in front of him like Jim had done, and gracefully diving into the water, sending a wave over Jim’s slender form. The latter turned his head and closed his eyes to avoid getting salt water in them.

When Sebastian resurfaced again he was met by Jim’s mocking gaze. A chuckle excaped the blonde’s lips.

“Don’t be childish, Sebastian.” It only earned him a splash of water, send his way. The criminal coughed as he accidentally breathed a small amount of it when he gasped. Once Jim regained his composure, he gave the other a taste of his own medicine.

The criminal chuckled as his sniper stumbled backwards, falling into the water and going under, disappearing for a short moment.  
He resurfaced much closer than Jim had anticipated, making him jump, to which Sebastian burst out laughing.

“Oh very entertaining, tiger.” Jim told him with an almost audibly roll of his eyes.

“Having fun?” Sebastian challenged him.

Jim tilted his head and narrowed his eyes stubbornly, refusing to admit that he was, in fact, quite enjoying himself. He answered Sebastian’s question with a huff and a shrug of his shoulders.

“I knew it.” The sniper stated plainly. He reached out to snake his arms around Jim’s waist and carefully pulled him a little closer. He knew he was trespassing on dangerous grounds, but Jim made little protest. All that came from the criminal was a mere soft huff through the nose, and a small crease in his forehead.

“Come on, kitten. Stop sulking and pretending you don’t like it here.”

Jim let Sebastian tug him closer, both of their bodies dripping with the salty water. Sebastian’s golden hair was sticking to his temples, and made him look like an actual soaked tiger.

The criminal closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the comfortable warmth that came rolling off the other man, and gently rested his cheek against his sniper’s chest. The tiniest of smiles tugged at his lips. It had been a long time since they last made a trip to the beach. They had been too occupied with work to have a day off. And if they did have a day off, they never even thought about spending it at the sea.

Jim slowly opened his eyes again, his sunglasses still on the tip of his nose, regardless of the dive, and regarded the scenery in front of him. He looked out at the children playing in the more shallow water. Small, warm waves came rolling against the men’s sides, trying to wash away the barricade that was their bodies.

It was quite nice, Jim figured, being here with Sebastian. The smell of sunscreen and salt, and the soothing sounds of the waves as they crashed gently on top of the hot sand.

Children were laughing, playing with each other and making sandcastles, their hair dripping with water and the tips covered in small grains of sand. Their parents eyeing them closely, cautiously, while calling for them not to go too far into the sea.

The noise that came from the screaming children and rolling waves was drowned out by the soft hum of Sebastian’s heartbeat close to his ear. He gave a content sigh. Wherever they were, Sebastian knew how to make Jim feel comfortable in the most uneasy and unpleasant of situations. A squeeze of his hand, a small smile or cheeky wink, or even just the small sound that escaped him when he was eager to a job done.

Jim leaned back to look up at his sniper, raising himself up to his tip-toes to press a small, gentle kiss to the other’s lips before pulling back with a smile, their faces still close together. Sebastian’s arms still wrapped loosely around Jim’s waist.

“I might be okay with staying a little bit longer.”


End file.
